


Starting Anew

by MysticalShizz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Parent Ibiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShizz/pseuds/MysticalShizz
Summary: “Just because you would be perfect doesn’t mean you deserve to be here.” His reply is instant, his change in demeanor from neutral to annoyed making the air in the office feel heavier. But you’re not intimidated by Ibiki Morino. Not anymore.You want to transfer closer to home, closer to your husband, but he has some concerns. A little arguing but it all gets solved in the end.
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Starting Anew

Your meeting had devolved into a staring contest. Across the heavy wooden desk, Ibiki sat leaning forward; elbows on the desk, fingers pressed together, an unamused expression on his face. You, on the other hand, sat in a position that screamed comfort: leaning heavy into the back of the chair, your legs sprawled out. The only indication that you were anything other than unbothered were your hands, tangled and wringing together in your lap. On the desk between you sat two things: a stack of transfer papers, and an ANBU mask. 

The ANBU mask sat facing you, it’s painted face staring at you almost mockingly. The stack of papers were a balm to the anxiety that the mask gave you, already half filled out with your personal information. 

“You want me to approve this?” Ibiki finally broke the silence, leaning further forward to press his nose to his index fingers. The affirmative response was immediate from you, barely giving him time to finish asking the question. He scoffs, shifting back in his seat, until he almost mirrored your posture, “You’re too soft. Not cut out for this division.” 

Something akin to fury burned through you at his words, the burst of anger almost opening a chasm in your chest as you stared at him in bewilderment, “Too … too soft? Are you kidding me?” A bark of laughter escapes you as you sit up, on the edge of your seat to grin at Ibiki with more teeth than can be seen as friendly. That sharp grin turns into a scowl as you continue to stare at each other, “I’ve been in ANBU for how long now? Eat shit, Ibiki, you know that I would be perfect for this division.” 

“Just because you would be perfect doesn’t mean you deserve to be here.” His reply is instant, his change in demeanor from neutral to annoyed making the air in the office feel heavier. But you’re not intimidated by Ibiki Morino. Not anymore.

“It’s this or I stay in ANBU. But with the kids I can’t stay there anymore, I can’t be out of the village for half of the year and expect the kids to turn out okay.” At the mention of your adopted children, Ibiki almost softens. Almost. You take that opening, “You’re here, so your position as their parent isn't negotiable - ”

“And your position is?” The words are pushed through clenched teeth, like he can’t fathom the thought of parenting your children alone. 

“Our youngest barely remembered me when I got back from my last mission!” You almost shout the words, astonished that they didn’t catch on the sob building in your throat, “We adopted those kids to give them a better life and I don’t want a mission to go wrong,” there’s a sharp inhale from Ibiki’s side of the desk, “and for there to be no closure for them. I can’t be another faceless soldier anymore, not when I have so much I need to come home to.” This time, the sob breaks free, jumbling the last part of your sentence. The message still gets across. Several emotions pass over Ibiki’s face: hurt, confusion, and anger among them. If you were anyone else, you probably wouldn’t have noticed any change in his stern face at all. You can practically see the rebuttals to your outburst forming in his mind as his jaw clenches, relaxes, and clenches again. 

His voice is strained when he finally speaks, “Tactical?”. You respond with a shake of your head, you both know that tactical rarely takes transfers from ANBU. ANBU agents are too unpredictable, despite being trained in battle tactics and strategy. 

When the two of you fall into silence again, it’s much less strained than it has been. All of the fight has drained out of you, and Ibiki seems more resigned than when you first walked into his office. He looks exhausted, and you’re sure you do as well. It’s rare that the two of you fight, and you’ve never fought about work before. 

“You have three days to think it over, that’s all the time that the Hokage has given me.” With that, you stand. Collecting your ANBU mask, you turn to leave, already planning to take a long shower the minute you return home. You’re halted in your motions by the small “wait” that comes from your husband. Turning back, he’s bustling around, putting papers into his bag, clearing off his desk, and closing the windows. 

When he starts making his way to you, it’s with a sheepish grin on his face. Placing a warm hand on your back, he escorts you out of the office, through the maze of the T&I building, and up onto the street. Ibiki’s demeanor changes the minute you step out of the building, back into the looming shadow of his reputation. The two of you walk in companionable silence, neither of you care too much for showing affections in public, and both of you have much to think about. The walk passes quickly, greeting familiar shinobi, and dodging rowdy Academy students. 

The house is silent when you enter, which would be suspicious under normal circumstances. Four children tended to make a lot of noise, even when they weren’t doing much. Ibiki makes a confused noise, making an aborted movement toward his weapons pouch. 

“With their genin teams, and being babysat by Genma and Raidou,” you answer. Your youngest is still in the Academy, so he occasionally is taken by your friends to give you and your husband a moment to yourselves. Your three oldest children spend a lot of their free time now with their teams, which reminds you that the Chunin Exams are right around the corner. Making a mental note to stock up their weapons pouches, you begin removing your shoes and coat in the entryway.

The two of you move seamlessly to complete your evening routine. You take a shower while he heats up dinner, then you wash dishes while he showers. When he emerges, face flushed from the heat of the water, wearing his softest sleep pants, head bare, and looking at you with unbridled adoration, you can’t help the small hitch in your breath. From your place perched on the counter, you make grabby hands at him, and you feel your heart swell as he lets out a laugh and heads toward you. 

You part your thighs as he gets close enough, hooking your heels behind his back to reel him close to you. Foreheads pressed together, you stare into each other’s eyes. The first move is made by you, your eyes sliding shut as you nuzzle your nose to his, before tilting your head to press your lips against his. Kissing Ibiki is familiar; the warmth of his lips, slightly chapped, bisected by the soft scar running across the left side of his face. His kisses are grounding, and never fail to make you feel safe. That’s how you stay, trading gentle kisses as his hands settle on your hips, rubbing circles into your hip bones. Your left hand cradles his jaw, tilting his head and giving you the illusion of control, while your right hand cups the back of his head, your thumb caressing the soft skin behind his ear. 

It feels like an eternity has passed when the two of you separate, soft breaths pass in the small space between you, no words need to be said. Whatever tension had been present after your shower is gone now, and your torsos remain molded together as you catch your breath. You adjust, pressing your face into the crook of Ibiki’s neck so you can whisper in his ear, “Let’s go to bed, darling.” 

He wastes no time, one hand bracing your back while the other grabs your thigh, picking you up with ease. Your arms dangle behind his back and you arch slightly to remain pressed up against him. Ibiki is just so warm, so solid, with undeniable strength thrumming beneath the surface of his skin. Being in his arms always feels like returning home, and you know that you’ll never grow tired of this feeling.

Ibiki walks the two of you into your bedroom, avoiding the child’s toys scattered on the ground, the nightshirt you left on the floor this morning, stopping only by the dresser to pick up the burn cream and coconut oil at your insistence. He places the containers on the bedside table, before scooting backwards onto the bed. The two of you settle; you’re straddling his lap and his arms are wrapped around your waist. 

The burn cream goes on first. You’re careful when you uncap it, taking a small amount onto your fingers before waiting for Ibiki to give you permission to continue. With a nod, he rests his forehead on your sternum, giving you the go-ahead. You’re gentle as you massage the cream in, the tight skin of the burns used to give him headaches, so you try to release some of that tension when applying the cream. Once you’ve paid attention to each burn, you lean over to retrieve the coconut oil. Again, you make sure he’s doing okay, before reaching into the container and scooping some of the oil out. You spread the oil across both hands, and begin to rub it into Ibiki’s scalp. You increase pressure between scars, encouraging the blood flow across his scalp. This routine has shown you which spots are still tender and which deserve more attention. The massage lasts less than an hour, but by the end your fingertips are numb and Ibiki is breathing deeply, seemingly on the cusp of sleep. 

Leaning over, you shut off the bedside lamp, put the cap on the burn cream and coconut oil, and slide off of your husband's lap. With some soft coaxing, he joins you laying under the sheets, facing each other. Grabbing his hands, you intertwine your legs, bringing your bodies back together. Silence falls between you, his breathing heavy and even, and you believe he has fallen asleep. You close your eyes, ready to follow him into sleep. 

“I’m just concerned.” Ibiki’s voice is soft, almost imperceptible in the dark. You stay silent and keep your eyes shut, allowing him to think before he speaks. “My division can destroy those who aren’t strong enough, and I don’t want to be the reason you lose yourself.” You can hear the waver in his voice, but he continues speaking, “I know that my concerns are unfounded, and it’s overbearing of me to hold your life in the balance over my worries. I’ll sign the transfer.” 

A breath passes, then two. You open your eyes, to find Ibiki already staring down at you. The smile that spreads across your face is nothing short of euphoric, and despite the nervousness creasing his forehead, he returns your smile. With the air fully cleared between the two of you, it’s effortless to readjust further into Ibiki’s embrace, and fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! @MysticalShizz  
> 💕


End file.
